Cuckold No More
by tpal2150
Summary: What if Jake had gotten to the restaurant just a little sooner? (Alternate ending to “One Flew Over the Cuckold’s Nest”.)


Cuckold No More

Disclaimer:  Good Morning, Miami characters and situations property of Max Mutchnick and David Kohan.  Some dialogue taken from episode 1x22, "One Flew Over the Cuckold's Nest."  I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Author:  Shirley Long 

Rating:  PG

Synopsis:  What if Jake had gotten to the restaurant just a little sooner? (Alternate ending to "One Flew Over the Cuckold's Nest".) 

Author's Note:  This is the first and probably the only Good Morning, Miami story that I'll ever write.  Since, sadly, it seems like the series is doomed, I thought that now would be as good a time as any to try and fix the big mistake that the producers made (i.e.:  putting Jake and Dylan together).  And since, like I said, this will probably be my only attempt at GMM fanfic, anyone else who wants to play around in this little universe I created has my blessing to do so.  That being said, here's the way I felt the season 1 finale SHOULD have ended.  Enjoy!

************************

Jake walked out of his office to see Dylan sitting at the table, her hands idly playing with the scarf he'd just returned.

"How're we doing?  Need more time?"

"It's been two minutes!"

"Three minutes twenty, actually."

"Just this morning, a man asked me to marry him.  This afternoon another man asked me to drop everything and be with him.  This has been sort of a big day."

"I know.  For me too.  It's the day I finally tell you how I feel.  That...that I moved to Miami for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, the first day I met you, you messed up my hair…and I took this job."

"Aw…that is so romantic," she stood up, lightly placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm romantic."

"But that's also so much pressure.  I mean, that makes me feel like I have to be the one."

"But you are the one."

"Jake, how do you know?  God, we've never spent a Saturday night together.  I mean, we've never even—"

Jake cut her off by gently grabbing her face and kissing her with all his heart and soul.  When they parted, she looked pleasantly surprised.

"I was going to say 'seen a movie'."

"You felt that too, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And?"

"God, this is complicated."

"It's not.  Just listen to your heart."

"My heart tends to get me into trouble, so…so now I listen to my head."

"Okay, and what does your head say?"

"It doesn't know."

"After that kiss, how can you not know?"

"Because I'm just not like that."

"But you have to be.  Because otherwise, what did I move here for?  I mean, I came for the girl who felt what I felt.  Who would do anything for love; even change her job…Oh my God."

"What?"

He sighed.  "It's not you."

"What's not me?"

"You're not the girl.  I'm so sorry.  I gotta go."

With that, Jake raced to his car and left the studio, breaking nearly every traffic law on the books in order to try and get to the restaurant before Penny left.  _How could I be so…so stupid!  The perfect woman's been right in front of me this whole time, and I was so blinded by Dylan that I couldn't see it.  I just hope I'm not too late to change that.  _Snatches of their last conversation replayed in his head.  _I love you…I said I quit…I just can't do it anymore…I just wish your heart had picked me.  _Jake knew that this would be his one and only chance to set things right.  If he missed her tonight, he could very well lose her forever.

Somehow making it to the restaurant without incident, Jake haphazardly parked the car and rushed inside, brushing right past the host in his haste.  Penny was holding the table for him, as promised, and Gavin, of all people, was sitting there with her.  And they actually seemed to be enjoying themselves.  But maybe it wasn't too late.  Gathering his courage, Jake marched over to the table and inserted himself between them.

"Hi Penny…Gavin, what a surprise.  I figured you'd be at your apartment, trying to drown your sorrows with day-old Chinese food…maybe a little crotch-remote action."

"Funny, Silver.  Trying out for the part of 'world's tiniest comic', are you?"

Penny actually laughed at that comment, and Jake's heart sank.  _Boy, I musta really screwed up.  Penny never laughs at Gavin's jokes._

"So, Jake," she asked, "Where's Kansas Barbie?"

"Probably back at her dreamhouse, waiting for Malibu Ken."  Jake gave Gavin a pointed look, hoping he'd get the message.

"Alright, I can take a hint."  Gavin stood up.  "Penny, thanks for dinner.  See you at work Frodo."  On that note, he walked out of the dining room, not even giving Jake the chance to think of a comeback.  Oh well.  He had more important things to worry about right now anyway.  Jake took the seat Gavin had vacated and poured himself a glass of champagne, not sure what to say now that the moment had come.  Fortunately, Penny solved the problem for him.

"So, what happened?  I thought this was supposed to be your big day."

"I thought so too…"

"Miss Perfect rejected you, didn't she?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jake started laughing.  He couldn't help it.  A year ago, the idea of Dylan rejecting him would've been devastating.  But now, it didn't faze him at all.  Penny was giving him the strangest look, almost the way a dog listens to a high pitched sound, so he tried his best to calm down.

"Jake…did you eat those brownies I left in the fridge at work?  I could've sworn I put a warning label on them…"

"No…no, I didn't.  It's just that…Penny, she didn't reject me.  I rejected her."

"Why would you do that?  I mean, you said it yourself—she's the one."  

"I was wrong.  Penny, we kissed…I thought kissing her would make her see that we were meant to be…but it didn't.  All it did was make her more confused about her feelings.  That's not the girl I fell in love with.  That girl would've known the instant our lips touched that what we had was real…"

"What are you saying, Jake?"

"Penny, Dylan isn't the one.  You are.  What you said earlier, about us being alike…it was true.  We're made for each other.  I just couldn't see it 'cause of my stupid infatuation with Dylan."

"What about Claire?  She's been trying to push you and Dylan together from day one.  Aren't you the least bit concerned about what she'll think?"

"Honestly…no, I'm not.  She may be my grandmother, but she doesn't run my life."

Penny arched an eyebrow at him.  "Really…you know, I just couldn't tell with all the time you spent with your head buried up her—"

"Okay Penny, I get the point.  Maybe she does more or less run my life.  But that stops now.  Penny, I want to be with you, and I don't give a damn what Claire or Dylan or anyone else thinks."

"Are you sure Jake?  I mean, you're not just doing this to keep me from qui—"

Jake cut off her retort with a kiss.  And, like with Dylan earlier, he poured everything he had into that kiss.  But unlike with Dylan, Jake felt something from his partner as well.  After what seemed like an eternity, they parted.  Penny looked genuinely happy.

"Wow…"

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Definitely…"  This time, Penny initiated the kiss, crawling onto his lap as she did.  Eventually, air became an issue and they had to part again.  "So, does this mean you're finally over Dylan?"

"Dylan who?" Jake smiled.  Neither one noticed the woman in question standing in the entrance with tears in her eyes, or Gavin trying to comfort her only to be pushed away.  "Well, it seems a shame to waste all this food that *I* bought, so what do you say we finish eating and then go check out that hot tub?"

"Better idea…why don't we skip the meal and go straight for the Jacuzzi?"

"I like the way you think, Penny."  He kissed her again.  "By the way, we are gonna be having a talk about those brownies later."

"Sure thing, boss."

"Boss…so you're not quitting?"

"Nah…I only said that 'cause I was pissed about you being so hung up on Dylan.  But now that it's over, I don't see any reason not to stick around for awhile.  Now…how about that hot tub?"  With one last kiss, Penny left the table and headed out of the dining room.  After a moment, Jake followed, all thoughts of Dylan truly and completely banished from his mind for good.


End file.
